Unseen Power
by Wanyecha
Summary: Eve didn't like staying in one place for long. But when a storm keeps her in town for a while, will her powers be discovered? EdxOC slight AlxOC later Slightly alternate universe


Summery: Eve didn't like to stay in one place for long. But a storm kept her in a town for a few days. Will her past be revealed? And what of her powers?

Ch.1: Strange girl

The dark clouds looming didn't bother the teen girl in the middle of the road. She didn't care if she was caught in the storm. Her grandma always said, 'God was in the rain'.

A car horn beeped behind her and she turned around. "Hey," the man said getting out. He had dark hair and eyes covered by glasses. "Hey, what are you doing out here? There's a storm coming in fast. Shouldn't you be home?" "Even if I had a home, I still wouldn't care," the girl said emotionlessly.

She was about to keep walking when the man said, "I have room at my place. My wife would love to have you over." The girl knew he was no threat so, with a shrug, she hopped in his car and they drove off.

"My name's Maes Hughes, by the way," he said after a while. "I work with the military." "Evangeline," she told him. "But I've been called 'Eve' most of my life." She smirked. "I've been walking for a while. Can I take my shoes off?" "Sure," Hughes laughed. "Stick them out the window if you want. But as soon as it starts raining, roll it up, 'kay?" "Yes sir," she mock saluted.

After a little bit longer, Hughes asked, "Where are your parents? Surely they're worried about you." "My mom's dead," she said mono toned. "Grandma is, too."

"Your dad?"

"He's the reason my mom's dead. Never liked him, never will."

Hughes looked at Eve and frowned. She was maybe eighteen years old, with deeply tanned skin, light blonde hair in a loss bun and large violet eyes above a lightly freckled nose. She sat with her feet out the window and chewing on her pinkie nail. Central wasn't that far away, so he stopped that conversation at that.

Eve was grateful he dropped the issue. She didn't like people knowing about her parents.

(later that day)

If it were possible to kill someone with kindness, the Hughes family would be serial killers. To start, they said Eve could stay for as long as she liked.

Which was a good thing because Mr. Hughes said that the storm was going to last a while. "A couple of days, maybe," he told her. "Just out of curiosity," Mrs. Hughes cut in. Eve was sitting on the living room floor playing with Elicia after a hot shower and in a new pair of pajamas. "What were you going to do once the storm hit?" "I was going to keep walking," Eve said simply. "I've done it before."

Maes and Gracia exchanged looks of shock. Eve noticed their looks out of the corner of her eye and added, "I've always liked walking in the rain. I used to play in it when I was little. Still do. Mima always said that the rain was caused by crying angels and that God was in the rain because of it, but-" she sighed. "You get the idea." "Your

grandmother sounded like she was a wise woman," Gracia smiled. The teen shrugged her shoulders and continued to play peek-a-boo with the little girl.

A knock on the door had Maes running to it. He immediately saluted and moved out of the way so three people could walk in out of the rain. "So, Mustang," he poked the one of guy. "What owes the pleasure of this visit?" "We do!" a tall boy laughed in a childish voice. "Long time no see, Mr. Hughes." "Hey, Al!" He gave the kid a pat on the shoulder. "Where's Ed?" "Why you little…" another guy grumbled. He had golden blond hair and equally gold eyes. "Oh, there you are, Ed!" Hughes laughed again. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU CAN CRUSH LIKE AN ANT?" Ed yelled.

"Hey, hey," Maes tried to calm him down. "I was just joking. Anyway, you shouldn't be yelling. Bad first impressions are a b!tch." "Daddy, what's a bi-" Elicia didn't finish the question before Eve covered her mouth. "Maes," Ed scolded pointing a thumb to Elicia. "See what you did?" Then he turned to Eve and asked, "Who are you, anyway?"

"Brother, be nice."

"What? It was just a simple question."

"Sorry about Brother. He doesn't know how to talk to a lady."

"I do, too!"

"Winry, Hawkeye, and Mrs. Hughes don't count."

Eve couldn't help but giggle. "I'm Evangeline. But you can call me Eve. The Hughes are letting me stay here until the storm passes." "It's nice to meet you. I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother, Edward." "Hi," said guy waved.

"Elicia," Gracia said to her daughter. "It's time for bed, sweetie." "Can you tell me a story, Eve?" Elicia begged. "Please?" "Sure." She carried Elicia up to her room and got her ready for bed.

"Now," Eve tapped her chin. "What story should I tell you?" "Do you know any about fairies?" the little girl asked. "Oh, I know a few. But there's one that's my absolute favorite.

"Once upon a time, there was a fairy princess. But she was different from the other princesses, for she was a warrior princess. And it was her job to protect a stone.

"But why a stone? It wasn't just any stone. It was magic. It was the last of five magic stones that held the power of the elements; air, water, earth, fire, and spirit. This stone was the strongest, the spirit stone.

"The other four stones were in the possesion of the _Gamine_, an evil group of fairies that wanted the stones to rule over the land.

"One day, the _Gamine_ marched into the Fairy kingdom and started looking for the stone. When she caught news of this, the princess fled the kingdom, carrying the stone with her. She ran, and ran, and ran. Until she couldn't run anymore. From there she walked."

Elicia was almost asleep but muttered, "What happened to her?" but she fell asleep before Eve could say.

"The story's still being written, Elicia," Eve whispered to her. She looked from the now sleeping child to out the window at the stars. "It's still being written."

When Eve walked down stairs, Maes and Gracia were already in bed, but Ed and Al were still down. "Hey," Ed greeted. "Must have been some story you told Elicia. You look half asleep yourself." "Yeah." She rubbed the back of her head. Then she noticed the blankets piled on the couches. Ed saw her looking and said, "Usually, we slept upstairs. But that's your room for now." "Oh, sorry," Eve muttered. "To be honest with you, if Mr. Hughes hadn't picked me up earlier, I wouldn't be here." "Don't be sorry," Al smiled. "But where would you have been?" "I don't know," she shrugged. "Vacant building, homeless shelter, some random shed…" she trailed off at their faces of pure shock. "What?" she asked.

"You don't have a family to stay with?" Ed asked. Eve shook her head. "Mama died when I was little. And I would still be on the street if my father was here. May that bastard burn in Hell." The last part was muttered to herself, but Ed was close enough to hear it. "You didn't get along with him, I take it?" he laughed. "Hell no!" she yelled. "He's the reason Mama's dead." "So is our mom," Al sighed. "Father left when we were little and never came back."

A few minutes passed in silence before Ed yawned loudly. "Well, I think we should get to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Night, guys." "Goodnight," Eve said walking back up stairs.

_Wow,_ she thought while climbing into bed._ My social skills are still good. And you said it was bad, Mima!_ She laughed at herself silently. Before she forgot to, Eve reached into her bag and grabbed her scrying mirror, setting it up to face her. "Can't be too careful," she told herself.

Soon, she drifted off into a dream of fairies and fireworks.

(Downstairs)

"Did you see the look on her face, brother?" Al pressed. "When she was talking about her dad? I never saw that much hate in a face before. Not even with Envy." "Yeah," Ed sighed. That seemingly angelic face of Eve's was the pure picture of scorn. _Wonder what happened to her_, he thought.

She had shimmering white blonde hair that went down to her waist and violet eyes that seemed other worldly and magical. Both stood out against her dark skin dotted with freckles across her nose.

Ed shook his head of her face and sighed again. All that travling must be getting to him. Al's deep breathing signaled that he was asleep and Ed closed his eyes.

He was right, tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
